ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Control Of Zs'Skayr
Plot The Loboan Leader is in a ship. He is recording a message. This is the same Loboan Leader who was last seen in Ancient Problems. Loboan Leader: Zs'Skayr has returned a few weeks back and has taken control of all my Loboan crew. I request that only Jon Marron comes for me. I don't want any other Plumber coming here. Jon Marron has met Zs'Skayr before and I know he can beat him for us. The camera, which he was recording the message on, falls and seems to land between some barrels. We can hear Zs'Skayr enter and we see through a little gap that Zs'Skayr grabs hold of the Loboan Leader. At Bellwood Plumber Headquarters; main room, Max Tennyson has seen the video alongside Rook. Rook: So why can't we send some of our Plumbers? Max: Because he requested for Jon. Jon walks in with April, Jack and Kai. Jon: Well I should watch the video then. The video of what the Loboan Leader said. After the video has played, everyone is looking at Jon. Jon: What? I am going. April: But not alone. Jack: We met Zs'Skayr while on holiday, well trying to get on holiday. Kai: We are going with you. Jon: I appreciate the thought, but the Anur System isn't something to be taken lightly, right Rook. Rook: Jon is telling the truth. I was only there for a short time but the atmosphere I did not like. Kai: If you want us to stay here then we will. Jon: Good. And just to make sure. Jon goes over to a computer and then presses a switch. A force field surround Jack, Kai and April. April: What is this? Jon: A force field to keep you all here and safe. Jack: I didn't come back to be left behind! Jon: Zs'Skayr is powerful enough, but in the Anur System, he can be at his highest power. Kai: Just ‘cause you're now 19, you can't boss us around. You couldn't do that at 18! Rook: You're now 19? Max: Rook, that's not the point. Get the ship ready. Rook: Yes Magister. Rook walks off. April (angry): Why don't you get Ben to help you?! Jon: Because, whether he admits it or not, he is scared of Zs'Skayr. April (angry): Well go, go by yourself. See if I care! Jon: Believe it or not, I'm protecting you three by asking you guys to stay here. The inhabitants are not to be taken lightly. They aren't like my aliens. Kai: Just go, save the Loboan's. Jon: Will do. Rook enters. Rook: Magister Marron, your ship is ready. Jon: Thanks Rook. Rook shows Jon where his ship is. The scene transitions to space near Anur Transyl. The ship, which Jon is in, flies past heading towards the Planet. He lands the ship, and starts to walk out of the ship. He is now outside of the ship and starts to walks down the street. Some Transylians, Loboans and Ectonurites are watching him. One Transylian walks in front of Jon. Transylian: You need to go back into your vessel. Jon: Why? Transylian: You're not welcome here! Jon: I've been requested to come here, by a Loboan, for help. Transylian: You are not getting past. Jon: I can find another way around. Transylian: You'll have to fight me first. The Transylian goes and fires an electric punch towards Jon. Jon rolls and barely dodges. Jon: I don't want to fight you guys. I don't have a problem with you guys. Transylian: No scary monsters allowed here! The Transylian goes to punch Jon again but this time Jon hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Frankenstrike. Frankenstrike blocks the attack and then punches the Transylian. The Transylian moves back a bit. Transylian: Now you mock my race! Frankenstrike: I'm not mocking, I'm trying to survive and save my friend! Transylian: No can do. Transylian goes and punches Frankenstrike but Frankenstrike grabs the Transylians fist. Their hands are locked. Frankenstrike: My Loboan friend is here and he has been captured! Now let me get past. Transylian: Captured by who? No one here would dare to attack another species. Frankenstrike: Zs'Skayr! Transylian moves back, unlocking his hands with Frankenstrike. Transylian: Zs'Skayr? Frankenstrike: He is back. He has a Loboan captive along with other members of the Loboan race. Transylian: And why should we believe that Zs'Skayr has returned. Dr. Viktor appears from the crowd. He has his Omniverse appearance. Frankenstrike: Dr. Viktor?! Dr. Viktor: Tennyson? Frankenstrike: Marron. Dr. Viktor: Ah it's been a while. Good to know you’re putting my DNA to good use. Transylian: Are you friends with this thing?! Frankenstrike: Hey! Dr. Viktor: We have had some battles, but ever since Zs'Skayr was defeated by Ben I have decided to be good and help make Anur Transyl a better place. Frankenstrike: So you're not going to kill me? Transylian: You just said Zs'Skayr perished, so he is lying! Dr. Viktor: I did. But he has come back. I saw him a few hours ago heading towards his castle. Transylian: So Zs'Skayr is really back! We are doomed! Frankenstrike: If Zs'Skayr wasn't here, who would I be saving my friend from? And why do you say doomed? Dr. Viktor: Zs'Skayr has the power to make anyone of use his slaves. Frankenstrike: How? Transylian: By taking our kids as hostages. Frankenstrike: Anyone's kids missing now? Transylian: No. Frankenstrike: I'm going to get going to defeat Zs'Skayr. The Ultimatrix times out and Frankenstrike reverts into Jon. Dr. Viktor: Are you mental? You should go while you can! Jon: I can look after myself. If you're all scared of Zs'Skayr then why not leave Anur Transyl or go and defeat him yourself. Before they can answer Jon walks off towards Zs'Skayr's castle. When Jon arrives, there are two Thep Khufans ready to attack Jon. Jon: I guess you two aren't going to let me through at all. The Thep Khufans go and attack Jon. Jon dodges all their attacks and in a few minutes, the Thep Khufans are trapped in their own bandages/skin. Jon walks off to the castle. Jon is now in the hallways and pushes open a door which leads to a big room where Zs'Skayr is sitting on a throne like chair. Zs'Skayr: Ah, there you are. Jon: Expecting me then? Zs'Skayr: It was inevitable that you would come after me since our last meeting. Jon: So I bet you have been preparing then. Zs'Skayr: I'm not going to tell you where the Loboans you're after are. Jon: How did you know I was after them? Zs'Skayr: A little camcorder trickery. Jon: You mean, you made the Loboan Leader send the message to get me here? Zs'Skayr: Doesn't take you too long does it. Jon: Where are they?! Zs'Skayr snaps his fingers together and the Loboans enter with the Loboan Leader and the front. They all has a purple/pink diamond on their foreheads. Jon: So there they are. Zs'Skayr: Attack him! Loboan Leader: I don't want to. Zs'Skayr: I wasn't asking! The Loboan Leader and the Loboans rush towards Jon against their will. They corner Jon and the Loboan Leader is about to punch Jon's face. Jon quickly hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Ghostfreak. The Loboan Leaders punch goes straight through Ghostfreak since he is intangible. Ghostfreak: Oh I love being an Ectonurite! Ghostfreak flies towards the ceiling and then realises that the ball of light which Ben made isn't there. Ghostfreak: What happened to the ball of light? Zs'Skayr: As soon as I got control of the Loboans Leader, I forced him to destroy it. Ghostfreak: And it seems that there is a charm here so the same thing can't happen again. Zs'Skayr: You're getting annoying, kill him! Ghostfreak: I'm an Ectonurite, you should know they can't die. Zs'Skayr: True. But there is something else they can do. A Loboan jumps at Ghostfreak and hits the Ultimatrix symbol. The Ultimatrix sparks and transforms Ghostfreak into Whampire. Whampire: Whampire?! At least I can fly. Whampire fires some Corrupturas towards the Loboans to try and control them but the Corrupturas slide off. Zs'Skayr: Ahahaha. You cannot win this battle Marron. Just give up! Whampire: Maybe I can't in this form. There must be some power left. Enough for one more alien. Whampire hits the Ultimatrix symbol and transforms into Sonic Wolf. Sonic Wolf falls to the ground and then howls at the Loboan Leader. The purple/pink diamond shatters and the Loboan Leader has control of himself again. Loboan Leader: Thanks Jon. Sonic Wolf: No problem. Zs'Skayr: You still have his army to deal with. Sonic Wolf: If a howl is what freed the leader, then that's what will free the others! Sonic Wolf howls at the Loboans but nothing happens. Sonic Wolf: What? Zs'Skayr: Hahaha. Loboan Leader: The diamonds on their heads, weren't they pink or purple before? Sonic Wolf looks at the diamond on the Loboans heads and sees that they have now turned black. Sonic Wolf: Why are they black?! Zs'Skayr: My my, aren't you a slow one. Sonic Wolf: I'm going to defeat you Zs'Skayr! The Ultimatrix times out and Sonic Wolf reverts into Jon. Jon: Why do you side with the enemies 65% of the time! Loboan Leader: Zs'Skayr is too strong. The Loboan Leader grabs Jon and then runs out of the castle and all the way back to the streets. The citizens of Anur Transyl are still there, and so is Dr. Viktor. The Loboan Leader places Jon down on the ground. Jon: What are you doing?! Loboan Leader: We would have been killed! Jon: What about your group of Loboans, which you have left up there! Dr. Viktor: You two got away from Zs'Skayr? Jon: Not my intention. Transylian: If Zs'Skayr knows you've escaped. Zs'Skayr floats down toward the civilians and Jon. The Loboans who are under Zs'Skayr's control run down next to him. Transylian: He's here. He's going to control us! The civilians start to scream. Jon (Shouting): Stop screaming! God, you’re worse than the people on my Planet when an alien invades! Zs'Skayr: Bold words. Attack him my slaves! The Loboans under Zs'Skayr's control goes to attack Jon. But instead of punching him, they hold him in place. Zs'Skayr fires a pink/purple diamond towards Jon's head. Jon tries to get free but to no avail. Dr. Viktor stands in front of Jon and fires electricity at the diamond destroying it. The Ultimatrix flashes and a green light engulfs him. The Loboans fall over and then stand up, with no sign of Jon. ''' Zs'Skayr: What?! Where is he? '''Jon has turned into Grey Matter. Grey Matter is walking over a Loboans head till he gets to the diamond on its head. Grey Matter: If I energise this and move this here and that there. Grey Matter is moving around some wires. When he is done he hits the diamond, which lets off a green light and disintegrates and also sends out a shock wave. The shock wave sends the green lights to all the other Loboans and the diamond disintegrates. All the Loboans are now free. Grey Matter jumps onto the floor and runs towards Dr. Viktor and climbs till he is on Dr. Viktor's shoulder. Zs'Skayr: I should have known it was you Marron! Grey Matter: Did I give them back their freedom, tick. Did I annoy Zs'Skayr, tick. Transylian: Now he is powerless, we can take him. Grey Matter: Now you want to overrun him. (Face palms) Crujo and Kuphulu walk next to Zs'Skayr. Grey Matter: Not those two! Dr. Viktor: Crujo and Kuphulu! Grey Matter: I haven't seen you since you were in the Prime Universe. Crujo: The what? Grey Matter: That was a different dimensional counterpart of you both. Sometimes being smart isn't a big help. The Ultimatrix starts timing out. Grey Matter jumps onto the floor and when his feet hit the ground, the Ultimatrix flashes and Grey Matter reverts into Jon. Jon: After I beat you three I'm leaving. Zs'Skayr: I think not. Zs'Skayr fires a beam from his chest destroying the plane Jon arrived in. Jon: My ride! Argh! Crujo: What is the dumb human going to do? Kuphulu: He can't do anything. He doesn't have Thep Khufan DNA. Jon: You destroyed my ride home. Jon looks angrily at Zs'Skayr, Crujo and Kuphulu. Kuphulu: He can't do anything, right? Zs'Skayr: Even if he does, he can't leave. Jon: Feel my Rath! Dr. Viktor: Huh? Jon selects Rath via the holograms and hits down the Ultimatrix core. He transforms into Rath. Rath has clothes on, exactly like the ones in Omniverse. The Ultimatrix resides on the belt. Rath: Rrraaaatttthhhh! Let me tell you something scary ghost dude, no one destroys my ride! Even if it isn't mine! Dr. Viktor: This is going to get messy. Loboan Leader: I agree, an Appoplexian doesn't think. Zs'Skayr: Get him! Crujo and Kuphulu grab and pin Rath to the ground. Crujo: Got him. Rath: Let me tell you something, bear that doesn't look anything like Sonic Wolf's species, I am not through with you! Rath throws them both into the air. Rath: Mental brain smash! Rath jumps into the air and kicks Crujo in the head and Crujo smashes into the ground next to Zs'Skayr unconscious. Kuphulu uses his bandages and grabs Rath and throws him towards the ground. Rath smashes into the ground. The bandages are still attached to Rath. Kuphulu: Done and dusted my master. Rath: Rath does not get pinned! No one pins Rath! Rath grabs the bandages and wraps the around Kuphulu, who falls to the ground since he can't get his balance. Rath: Only one more freak to go. Zs'Skayr: I see you're at a disadvantage. Rath: The only disadvantage, is that you still haven't been taken out! Rath goes to punch Zs'Skayr but goes right through him since Zs'Skayr turned intangible. Rath: Hey, no fair using your ghost powers! Zs'Skayr: That doesn't matter. I am the lord of this place. Crujo gets out the hole, and stands next to Zs'Skayr. Rath: You want round two brown bear! Crujo: You couldn't beat a fly even if it was on your nose. Rath: There's a bug on my nose?! Dr. Viktor: He was using a metaphor. Rath: A what? Rath doesn't understand complex words. Crujo: Let me make it simple for you. You're going down like an egg since that is all you are, a little breakable thing cause you are--. Crujo gets cut off by Rath grabbing his leg and smashing Crujo to his left and right for a few seconds, like the Hulk does to Loki in Avengers Assemble. Crujo is left face first in the floor. Rath: That's what Rath thinks of your opinion! Rath always wanted to use that since watching that Avengers film. Zs'Skayr: And what are you going to do to me hero? Rath: Rath will tear you to little smithereens! Zs'Skayr: You can't attack a ghost! Dr. Viktor goes behind Zs'Skayr and shocks him using his electricity. Zs'Skayr yells in pain then phases through the ground and then moves away from the citizens and flies out of the ground and out of the Anur System. Rath: And don't return! The Ultimatrix times out and Rath reverts into Jon. Jon: Good work Dr. Viktor. Dr. Viktor: He deserved it. Jon: Only problem is, how do I get home? Loboan Leader: If you head in that direction for a long, long time you will return back to Earth. Jon: Worth a shot. See you guys later, call if you need any help. Jon hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Astrodactyl and flies off in the direction the Loboan Leader pointed towards. Back on Earth, Rook, Kai, Jack and April are desperately trying to find out Jon's location. Kai: What do you mean the ships scanners have been destroyed?! Rook: Not scanners, but the location of the ship. Which means it has been destroyed. April: That means Jon is trapped on Anur Transyl! Suddenly Cannonbolt falls through the ceiling. The Ultimatrix times out and Cannonbolt reverts into Jon. Jon gets up. April goes over and hugs him. While hugging, Jon and April talk. Jon: Thought you hated me? April: Nah, just annoyed. Jon: That's okay then. Jon and April stop hugging. Kai: Are you alright? Jon: Yeah fine. Zs'Skayr escaped though. Rook: I'll tell the Plumbers to keep an eye out for him. Jack: Why did you fall through the roof? Jon: Well, that is a long story. April: We have a long amount of time. Jon: Fine. So I went as Astrodactyl...... Characters Heros Jon Marron April Marron Jack Kai Rook Max Tennyson Loboan Leader Dr. Viktor (First Appearance) Loboans (Cameo) Villians Zs'Skayr Thep Khufans (First Appearance) Loboan Leader (Temporarily; under Zs'Skayr's control) Loboans (Temporarily; under Zs'Skayr's control) Crujo (Jon's Dimension) (First Appearance) Kuphulu (Jon's Dimension) (First Appearance) Aliens Used * Frankenstrike * Ghostfreak * Whampire * Sonic Wolf * Grey Matter * Rath (First Appearance) * Astrodactyl (Cameo) * Cannonbolt (Cameo) Trivia * Jon visits Anur Transyl for the first time * Dr. Viktor is now a good guy * Zs'Skayr gets away again Category:Episodes